I love it when we're cruising together
by Mantyke30
Summary: Fresh off the college oven, Tino Väinämöinen was on his way to board a cruise ship all by his lonely self. Not that it bothered him. With over 4,000 other people to share the ship with, finding something fun to do shouldn't be a problem. And he had 11 days to do just that. SuFin with tiny other pairing inserts like AuZea, DenNor, etc. Note: Not a song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is not a song fic. The title just happened to speak to me.

Okay so I just came back from a family trip to Scandinavia and I am having withdrawals since 2 and a half weeks was waaaay too fast to visit seven countries in one go so this thing popped up in my mind and hopefully I can keep this up while another year of college is coming up again.

This fic has tiny inserts of other pairings but of course the main couple here is Sweden X Finland... or is it? ;D teehee~ *smacked* You don't need to review but they are appreciated! I would like to know what you guys think and perhaps tips as well :)

I would have to improve my game when it comes to the tours but I will worry about that later. For now, have fun reading!

I do not own the following:

\- Hetalia (characters/names/etc.)

\- NCL (Norwegian Cruise Lines)

\- Princess Cruises (shore excursions/ship/facilities/etc.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Day 1**

Tino Väinämöinen stepped out of the cab and paid the driver accordingly, thanking him as the other proceeded to transfer his luggage from the trunk to the long line of carts where all arriving passengers left their check-in bags for their convenience. He watched as his trolley was carefully placed on top of the pile, thankful that it wouldn't get crushed underneath the rest.

Satisfied, he checked his coat then pulled a smaller trolley along with him into the terminal to make way for the other vehicles pulling up into the parking lot. He took a quick look at the giant cruise ship majestically anchored next to the terminal. His family usually booked on the Norwegian Cruise Lines but as a present for graduating college they decided to send him on a cruise on his own aboard the Regal Princess. Too bad their schedules were too full to go with him.

One of the two largest vessels of the Princess fleet to date, the Regal Princess was to handle at least 4,000 people excluding its crew. Pure white and flawless after barely a year from its maiden voyage, it was far from what Tino expected to receive. From where he was he could see at least 9 floors of balconies and a row of life boats. Their iconic logo: a silhouette of a maiden's head with hair like the waves gleamed in the sunlight. He was lucky Denmark was having a good day after watching the weather reports a few days prior. It was mostly rainy with spring rolling in but today seemed just fine; cloudless and the cool wind whipping through his hair. He gripped his scarf and let out a shaky breath and headed inside.

The line towards the terminal's security scan was still short when he got there. Too short in fact that he had to pass up the chance to leach off the free wifi and contact his family once last time for a while. Who knows how the reception is when he is at sea. He went through without a fuss and then it was time for the welcome photo op. Tino watched as an old couple smiled before the camera before moving on, and then it was his turn to shuffle in front of the cruise ship backdrop.

"Are we waiting for anyone else sir?" the cameraman asked, taking a brief moment to look around.

The fin smiled a bit and shook his head. The shutter clicked and he thanked him before lining up again to get his cruise card. The cameraman checked his photo before glancing at the retreating young man. Going on a cruise on your own must be less enjoyable compared to having someone with you. "..Pardon me sir…" piped a blond young man, his British accept crisp. The cameraman jolted and apologized right away, setting up his camera to take the next photo of him and… is that a man or a woman?

Tino peered at the other side of the parking lot through the glass windows where the buses were stationed and only then did the throngs of passengers came down, hastily grabbing their belongings in an attempt to get ahead from the rest. Thank god his mother didn't sign him up for a coach or else he would be running around with them. There were rows of stalls to accommodate the incoming flood of people, some specializing in different foreign languages. Tino was already fluent in English enough to approach any counter, handing over his ticket and passport. After going through their database, the lady in the counter handed him a shiny blue card with a smile.

He read about those. Blue signified that it was the passengers first time to board with Princess Cruises, next is gold, ruby, platinum and lastly black (or elite as they call it) depending either how many days or number of cruises they would be on in the future. There was other information on the card besides his name and cabin number but he would ask about that later. He slipped the card into a plastic case attached to a lanyard around his neck and thanked the lady for assisting him then rounded the corner.

He finally got a good look at the portside exterior of the ship. It will be his home for the next 11 days and if he could recall correctly, his parents even gave him a deluxe balcony stateroom to give him a good view of the ocean during the voyage. It was a bit excessive for him, though he didn't protest since his parents already paid for the trip before surprising him and being a fresh graduate meant he doesn't have a job to ask for a permit for a leave yet anyway. A knot formed in his stomach. He had only been on a cruise twice, both instances with his family. Which meant this was his first on his own. Reviews about the cruise line online said there were a lot of things to do onboard but there weren't that many entries for _lone_ passengers.

A passenger cleared his throat and Tino snapped out of his thoughts, turning to apologize for being in the way.

His eyes met the _scariest pair of blue eyes behind frames he has ever seen_.

 _What ever happened to guys looking great in glasses?!_

Obviously this guy has yet to get the memo on that.

He let out a small squeak, teeth chattering not because of the cold but because of the blond half a head taller than he was but tall enough to stare down at him. The male was wearing a dark blue sweater, jeans and holding his coat on one hand while holding a suitcase in another.

Damn and he thought living in Finland all his life would be enough to ramp up his internal heater but he still needed a coat to stay warm. He shakily stepped aside, letting the other pass without another word aside from a grunt. If there is at least 4,000 passengers onboard this ship he begged the Nordic gods for the slimmest chance he can get to bumping into him again. He hasn't even set one foot into the ship and he already has a blacklist.

Violet eyes falling on the nearest gangway, he took a deep breath and continued to walk after the other disappeared into the ship, pulling his trolley with him. Alone or not, he would just have to find ways to entertain himself besides the shore excursions he was part of in each port of call. Besides the scary looking man he hoped there were fewer things to worry about. This was a cruise after all. Relaxing was a big thing in most occasions.

Today was day 1 of Tino's Baltic Cruise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone ouo thank for you the reviews and follows/faves! I am a bit slow since I have to recall what transpired in the ship so I apologize. Please tell me if I accidentally let things drag on too long as it might be a recurring thing for me when I write. I'm open to opinions to make this story nice for you :3

Im also sorry for any mistakes i overlooked. I sometimes read my chapters again after publishing them and if i notice any errors i correct them as soon as possible.

 **Again, I do not own the following:**

\- Hetalia characters and their names

\- Princess Cruises and their ships including amenities/facilities/events/items

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stop assuming things!**

Tino dragged his trolley along the carpeted hallway, stopping ever so often to look at the framed scenic photos on the wall given by previous passengers on their cruise. He counted the room numbers until he finally found his stateroom, smiling at the small paper nameplate underneath the room number and thought how useful that would be if ever he would need to find someone.

He inserted his key card into the slot and slowly pushed the door open, his eyes immediately gone to stare at the balcony window. In mild haste, he left the key card into the room's power slot and closed the door before leaving his small trolley by the closet and running to the balcony.

It took a moment to figure out how the latch works but he managed to drag the balcony door open, stepping out and leaning on the railing to look out at the glistening sea. There were two lounge chairs and a small table if ever he was lazy to go to the dining areas and just order room service to eat there while enjoying the view. Windmills slowly spun with the wind and he had to squint to see the long bridge connecting Denmark to Sweden on the far end of the horizon.

He only stayed in Denmark for two days, taking the first to join in a free walking tour led by an enthusiastic Dane who kept emphasizing their love for _hygge_ and explaining to tourists if they truly were the happiest country on earth when they had to deal with a 65% tax.

The second day was to finish his sightseeing list after it rained halfway through their tour and soiled his chances of a good photo at Nyhavn and to take a nice walk around Copenhagen, bacon wrapped hotdog in hand, to see the Little Mermaid and the Gefion Fountain among many icons. He ended his day waiting inside Tivoli Gardens until 23.00 just for the fountain show and the park lights. And maybe stare transfixed at the interior buildings and the occasional peacock.

To be honest he was giddy, being on a cruise on his own. He breathed in the crisp Scandinavian air and allowed himself a few moments to enjoy the wind ruffling his hair before heading back inside, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

The stateroom was bigger than he expected though still cramped but since he was alone it wasn't that bad. There is a queen sized bed with a side desk and lamp for each side, a small sofa, a coffee table and another desk where the phone and refrigerator is placed. He had an open wardrobe to himself with a lot of hangers at his disposal and a shelved closet with a big enough safe to store his valuables. He did wonder about why there was a ladder stored there which he guessed was for the hidden extra beds on the ceiling; the room could house 4 people max.

The bathroom was a bit small but he was used to it. The shower dial was something he was familiar with and therefore he didn't have to worry about burning himself again by blindly tinkering with the temperature dial. What he liked second from the balcony is wide flat screen TV that not only have a selection of informative videos about his cruise but also plenty of free movies to choose from including recently released movies, mostly American ones. "The Maze Runner" is showing tonight in Tino's opinion.

A soft knock came from the door and Tino went to answer it, peering through the peephole. A crew member passed by pushing something large but he was too far off to recognize what it was. He opened it and smiled when he saw his bags, carefully pulling them inside. He heard rumors of luggage coming in late at night but at least his arrived early. There was little space to open his bag and he had to rearrange some of the furniture so that he could lower it to the floor. He brought out a few necessities like a change of clothes, toiletries and his formal wear to avoid creasing it any further.

After locking his trolley for later, he turned his attention to the papers on the table. The "Princess Patter" listed all the events on the ship by the hour every day. With it, passengers can see which events they want to attend and plan their schedules. Some facilities were time dependent and only open on certain days of the cruise. Tino grabbed a pen and immediately went through his choices, plopping himself on the bed as he contemplated.

There wasn't much to do since it was embarkation day and he found that he only encircled two things: the sail away party and the water fountain show. His stomach however, had other plans, growling loudly throughout the quiet room. He laughed to himself, cupping it in embarrassment; might as well do his best to satisfy his hunger.

Grabbing his wallet, a small digital camera and his key card, he set out for the rather large buffet setting he heard so much about.

* * *

" **Deck 16, Lido** "

Tino stopped outside the elevator and scanned his map. It was tricky to remember where everything was. He was near the front of the ship and he had to walk all the way to the aft to get to the buffet. He tightened his coat and ventured outside, passing by the pools and lounge chairs. He made a mental note of his surroundings; especially the food stalls and the ice cream stall where he could have sworn he saw a popcorn maker.

The Horizon Court and Horizon Bistro are two different restaurants that combine into a large buffet area every breakfast, lunch and dinner. It is also the place where a hell lot of passengers go to eat and tables fill up fast. Tino removed his coat and cautiously moved around the dining area. Apparently everyone else thought eating at this time was a good idea. He frowned, looking around for an empty seat.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he spun around to meet a kind face. "..Hello would you want some help find a table sir?" he asked, smiling as he balanced a tray of drinks on his hand.

By the way he was dressed he must be a waiter. Regardless, Tino returned the smile and nodded. "..That would be great, thanks!"

The blond smiled and asked him to follow him, weaving around the crowd. He spotted a group leaving a 6-seater table and gestured for him to be seated while cleaning up the table. "..Are you with someone? You may have to share this table if you're not." He explained.

"..I'm cruising alone so that's really fine with me um… Eduard." The fin replied, looking at his name tag to know his name and where he came from.

"…Alright. Do you want me to fetch you any drink, sir? You can avail of our beverage package if you want." suggested Eduard.

Tino stared at him. "What is your beverage package?" he asked with curiosity.

Eduard smiled and brought out a thin form and laid it out on the table so that he could read it too. "Basically you can choose which beverage package you want to buy. Water, iced tea, lemonade, hot chocolate and our teas are for free but if you want cocktails, soft drinks, wine and alcoholic beverage then you have to pay a small amount. But, if you do, your package is good for the whole cruise. We have different tiers for that depending on what you're after."

Tino browsed through the paper. "No thank you. I'm not that into those kinds of drinks anyway. Water would be fine."

"A cup of water coming right up. Oh and someone would be seating next to you. My friend Toris would bring them over. Please excuse me." Eduard kept the paper and proceeded to get his order as another waiter, presumably Toris, lead a pair of brunettes over to his table.

"Excuse me sir, would it be alright to share your table with these two gentlemen?" the Lithuanian asked.

Tino nodded and the pair was seated next to him and they too were offered the beverage package.

"Is beer included?" one of them asked with a crisp Australian drawl, reading the form with high interest.

"That would be the all-inclusive beverage package, sir." replied Toris. "You will be paying for each individual per package."

"Can't you go a week and a half without beer?" the other retorted.

Tino couldn't help but listen in but faced the window. The other brunette's accent was similar to the Australian's but not exactly the same. A New Zealander perhaps.

"Oi don't ya come asking me for grog if you suddenly want some, Kiwi. Besides, I'm paying for mine. Toris did say each." He shot back, writing their stateroom number and his name on the form.

Toris then stuck a colored sticker on his cruise card. "The payment will appear in your stateroom account. And if Mr. Walters would want to avail a package then you can ask any of the waiters around."

The two nodded in understanding, giving them their respective drinks. The Australian gave his friend a look and the other rolled his eyes, waving his hand and telling him to go already. He grinned then got up heading straight to the buffet. The Kiwi sighed and turned to Tino, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for Jett. He's a handful. Do you want to go on ahead? I can watch the table for us." He offered.

Tino chuckled. "It's fine. And thank you. My name Is Tino Väinämöinen." he said, bringing his hand out to shake the other's.

"I can't help but wonder how your last name is spelled. I'm Steven Walters. That drongo who can't resist beer is Jett Kirkland." said Steven, shaking his hand in return.

Tino laughed along and then stood just as Eduard returned with his cup of water, taking the time to thank him before heading to check out the food. It seemed a lot but they serve the same thing at the other end. But it was still a lot of food though. He got a bowl and started making a simple salad, throwing in some shredded chicken, sliced egg, cherry tomatoes and dressing.

He toured the displays while picking out which ones he would try before heading back to the table to put down the bowl first and taking a moment to meet Jett who was at their table while Steven got his own food.

Tino liked plating his food, or at least make sure the food doesn't pile up on top of each other so he makes space for everything he gets. He was on his way to get some newly replenished grilled salmon when someone else got there first, taking the tongs and getting a piece for himself. He turned to Tino and immediately the Fin paled, staring up at those familiar blue framed eyes again.

" _Seriously?!_ " his mind screeched as he stood frozen in place.

The other blond stared back at him with intensity and neither of them were talking. Tino felt his hands tremble and so did his plate, swallowing nervously.

"…um… do you want some salmon?" the blond asked.

His voice was incredibly deep but Tino could tell he was Swedish by experience. It was then he noticed that the Swede was already holding out the tongs to him.

Tino failed to respond, his words stuck to his throat. The Swede grunted and merely grabbed a slice of Salmon and placed it neatly on his plate before placing the tongs back. "Try adding lemon… they have some by the beverage station…" he added before moving along.

He let out a shaky breath after he lost sight of him in the crowd, legs buckling slightly. " _Must he always be like that?!_ " he whined in his head but was quick to scold himself. He shouldn't be one to judge since he barely knew the guy. Sighing, he went through the last few rows and stopped by the beverage station to pick up some slices of lemon before returning to their table where he heard Steven reminding (scolding) Jett to put the paper napkin on his lap using a very threatening fork.

* * *

Lunch was enjoyable with Steven and Jett, though the pair went ahead to freshen up; agreeing to meet up somewhere in the ship and exchanging stateroom numbers. He still had time to explore some of the ship's interior before the party begins. Tino wore his coat and bade farewell to Eduard as he made his way out of the restaurant and down one floor.

The ship's intercom announced that nearly everyone was on board and they will conduct a safety drill, requesting all passengers to pick up their "snazzy orange life jackets" provided in their staterooms and head down to their respective muster stations by 17.00.

His lunch was prolonged by his new acquaintances, and perhaps a dessert or two that Eduard insisted him of trying, saving Tino the effort of looking for something to do to pass time and he wasn't one to do that in the casino. He returned to his room instead to grab his life jacket and proceeded to his muster station by the art gallery an hour early using the stairs as an exercise.

Well he thought he was early; several people were already present and hogged the few chairs there. He approached the crew staff and had his key card, or passenger card, scanned before finding a place inside. He paused mid-step, tilting his head towards a tall man on the far left corner. He was busy looking at the oil paintings but he can easily tell the blond hair and the glasses… and his stocky build maybe… since he just it mere hours ago.

" _There are 4,000 people on this ship how is this possible?!…_ " his mind screeched, nervously moving to the other end.

He still can't put a finger on why he was so bothered by the other, throwing a few glances at his direction but it seems as if he had moved on to another section he couldn't see. He decided to focus on the paintings which would soon be for sale to all passengers. Everyone else was painfully slow, not pertaining to age but more on actually taking the time for the practice drill. They were already 20 minutes past the call time and his legs were starting to complain.

Tino spotted his not-so-favorite Swede turning his life jacket around nearby. He was moving it around somewhat, earning the Fin's attention. With a few adjustments, he positioned the rectangular jacket on the floor and sat on it. Presto! a rather durable makeshift chair. Tino blinked, feeling the stuffing in the life jacket. It felt like big pieces of Styrofoam or something light but compact. He looked at him again and the guy was already teaching a kid how to fix his own life jacket so that he could sit down too.

Tino eventually tried it out himself, glancing ever so often to see if he positioned his own life jacket right and sat down. It was much more comfortable than just sitting on the carpet, the neck support giving him a small back support. ".. _Pretty clever..._ " he thought and hugged his knees to himself as they waited for it to start.

* * *

They ended up extending for an hour, passengers leaving their stations in a bad mood while others didn't really care as long as they got it done. Tino suddenly felt tired after waiting for so long but he did tell Steven and Jett that he would meet them at the party, retreating to his stateroom to return his life jacket before heading one floor up to the Sun Deck on the 17th floor.

There was loud party music blaring through the speakers but there were very few people outside. He sighed, frowning. Perhaps it was too much to hope for a sail away party, leaning on the railing as the ship blew its horn three times and slowly began to float out of the port. In the other cruise ship he was on the party was massive and although he was not actively partying it was still enjoyable. He doesn't blame the older passengers but he hoped the party would've given him an energy boost.

"…why are you following me?" a deep voice spoke and Tino jumped, jerking his head in the direction it came from.

The Swede was there, hands in his coat pockets and a scarf around his neck. It was colder now than when he boarded. Tino scoffed, crossing his arms. "..E-Excuse me but I wasn't following you! I'm here for the sail away party… though it seems like a bust since no one really came out."

The other raised an eyebrow at him. "…Of course not… it's too chilly out here for old people. The venue is downstairs at The Piazza. They mentioned that in the Patter. You're late and it probably started by now."

Tino stared at him before patting his pockets. Damn he left his copy back in his stateroom. He groaned. Might as well trust his information since that explains the near empty deck. "…Great… I don't even have the energy to attend anymore."

The Swede shrugged. "…you were also staring at me at the buffet and back at the muster station. Do you need anything from me? I am sure we haven't met before…"

Tino turned red. "S-Stop assuming that I'm following you!"

"Excuse me!"

They both turned to a young man a few feet away with a tripod and a video camera, waving at them and signaling them to smile. Tino gave him an awkward smile at first, barely noticing the nametag on his chest then saw the Swede waving but not really smiling. His eyes widened at the realization and frantically waved his arms at him, which the cameraman thought was funny and should include it in the video.

"W-wait! It's not what you think!"

The camera man grinned at them and gave them a thumb's up of approval before picking up his equipment and moving on to find more passengers to film, capturing a short footage of eager teens next.

"So… what is it that you don't want him to think?" the Swede asked, looking at the sulking Fin next to him.

Tino just let out a weird groaning sound and getting up, pouting a bit. "..Look sir…"

"Berwald… my name is Berwald."

" _Berwald? Wow that was unexpected…"_ he thought. "Um…right. Look, Berwald… I'm sorry if I seem like some creepy stalker to you right now but I'd want to let you know we just happen to be in the same place at that moment and nothing else. Yes, I don't know you and no, I don't need anything from you. Okay?"

Berwald looked at him. He slowly reached for his lanyard and quickly scanned it, earning a sound of protest from its owner.

"Okay, Tino. And just to clear up my side, I wasn't following you either in case you were wondering. But I'm glad we cleared this up." He replied, pointing to his passenger card. "You just missed your priority seating though. Best to eat early at the buffet if you don't want to have trouble finding seats." He gave him a final nod as a farewell before leaving the flustering Tino on his own to look at his passenger card.

" _So that's why there was a name of a restaurant, time and table number…"_ he thought, looking up and running to the staircase where Berwald went.

"H-Hey wait, Berwald! T-Thank you for telling me that!" he called out, watching the fleeting figure raise a hand in acknowledgement before going through the sliding doors and out of his sight.

Tino smiled a bit then craned his head skywards. It was around 18.30 but the sun has only start to set in Denmark. Tomorrow they will arrive in Oslo, Norway where he would go on his first tour. He leaned on the railing, soaking in every single detail he can get of Denmark's skyline. It was quite close to where he lived but he really had no reason to return after the trip.

He was thankful that Berwald wasn't that scary after being able to talk to him, or so he would like to believe. He was still taller and his eyes were always intimidating but then again maybe he could overlook that for now. The ship blew its horn again and small sail boats had gone out to "ferry" the large cruise ship out to the open sea. He stayed there until Denmark and its windmills were mere specks on the horizon, cupping his hands and blowing into them for warmth. It was about time to head back in.

"…wait… did he just assume that I thought he was following me?" he told himself out loud.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!"

* * *

 **Vocabulary list:**

1\. _hygge_ – this happy feeling of contentment that all Danes love. It's pronounced something close to "hooge." It's my current favorite word right now.

2\. Nyhavn – One of Copenhagen's iconic landmarks (like the Little Mermaid and the Gefion Fountain) with brightly painted houses chock full of restaurants, boats and tourists.

 **Notes:**

1\. " **Deck 5, Plaza** " – if you guys are wondering what this is, this is actually the mechanical voice in the elevators. A woman's voice announces the floor and its name every time o u o

2\. " _words in italics_ " - if you guys haven't realized it will be thoughts but i will make sure to be clear on that :)


	3. Chapter 3

Crud... truly sorry everyone! I tried to update this one sooner but again... college ; _ ; But fret no more friends I finally updated and hopefully I still remember everything that transpired in our trip *shot*

I apologize early if this isn't as exciting as you expect.. I am truly trying to make things interesting. If things are dragging please let me know!

Apparently my plans would only be at play during later chapters.

Also, feel free to correct me on anything! I cannot exactly do a commentary as the tour guide because I am sure I would get something wrong hahaha!

Please enjoy this update though! I tried to make it longer to make up for my slow progress. Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Ice Breaker**

His phone vibrated and rang at 07.00, waking the sleepy Fin who tried to ignore it by burying his face under the comforter.

Unfortunately he has set it to ring for an entire hour previously just in case he would attempt just that, muttering under his breath as he pushed the temptingly soft comforter aside and sat up to turn the damn thing off. Scratching his eyes a bit, he stood and took a minute to check what time his tour would be. It won't be long before they dock at their first port of call: Oslo, Norway.

Tino wore his coat and parted the drapes, stepping onto the chilled balcony just in time to watch islets pass by while the ship made its way through the Norwegian fjord slowly. Funny as it is, he still marveled at the view despite living in northern Europe where fjords were common.

The ship itself was not alone in the fjords with a few small fishing boats passing by every now and then. He found it cute as they waved at whoever was outside at that time and he felt good waving back.

Stretching his arms and legs, he smiled at the sky and went back inside feeling pumped. He took a quick shower and dried his hair a bit before wearing the clothes he prepared yesterday. He made his excursion bag filled with essentials last night and all he had to do was eat breakfast and get to the assigned waiting area for the tour on time. So out he went.

Waking up early had its perks and the Fin managed to get himself a four-seater near the window where he can continue to watch the islands pass while he ate. He got himself two plates, one for breakfast and the other for a sandwich he wanted to make to take along with him on the tour.

… Oh c'mon every tourist does that! Grab a pastry, plop it in a zip lock bag and enjoy your day!

He felt flustered looking at the buffet and noting that there is a big chance he would be eating the same thing for the next few days, narrowing his choices to a few favourites where he would end up looking for specifically instead of aimlessly roaming the rows upon rows of food.

Two half bagels, a dollop of cream cheese, a pack of Nutella, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage and a cup of hot chocolate seems good.

Eventually Steven turned up and Tino offered him a seat, finding out that the Kiwi had left Jett to sleep in and leave him to rush about later after the other had completely ignored his warnings to wake up already.

"…bloody drongo would still be asleep unless I get a didgeridoo and blow it into his ear or something…" he huffed, biting down on a piece of toast in mild annoyance.

Tino chuckled amusedly. "I'm sure Jett is happy to have someone like you or he may never get anything done. Oh which reminds me I'm sorry if I wasn't able to turn up at the party yesterday. I got lost apparently…"

"Nah that's perfectly fine. We didn't stay for too long anyway… the jetlag seriously got to us… rather me really. It's tough to adjust when you're used to the pace of the earliest time zone on the planet." Steven replied, spreading more Nutella on his toast as he did.

Tino nodded, knowing that New Zealand was ahead of everyone in terms of time zone. "If you don't mind me asking, why come here of all places? It's really far from the south pacific isn't it? Unless you live somewhere closer…"

He watched as the Kiwi looked at him in thought, his head tilting to the side somewhat.

"Hmm… I never really thought about why. I mean we do live in Australia, me having to move there for a job opportunity where I met Jett, we get snow every now and then, we have fjords of our own in New Zealand and even have the southern lights Aurora Australis. So I guess that easiest answer I could give you for now would be… wanderlust." He replied, smiling sheepishly at such a useless answer.

Wow he should really stop comparing him to a sheep he could only imagine how the Kiwi would take offense if ever he brought up the fact that the way his hair curled was bizarre and no amount of gel or hairspray can keep them there and look fluffy at the same time.

"…Ah don't think Tino would wanna talk about lust this early, Kiwi…" a heavily accented voice spoke and Jett's face came into view, grinning cheekily at them. "Good mornin' mate!"

Steven's face turned bright red and for someone who had a calm air to him the guy can switch moods faster than the sun making an appearance in Scandinavia before it disappears, the Kiwi immediately jabbing the Aussie in the ribs and making him suppress a yelp and looking like a kicked puppy.

"…ouch Kiwi not the ribs!" he whined, rubbing his side as he grudgingly sat down next to Tino to avoid getting attacked again.

"I said Wanderlust! Don't just say stuff like that in public!" he hissed, glaring at him while looking around to make sure no one was giving them weird stares.

Jett raised his hands in surrender and apologized at the growling New Zealander and promptly apologized to Tino as well. "Whoops my bad… way to start the mornin' eh? Oh look food! I'll go get some." He practically ran to the buffet to avoid the crosshair aimed at him that was Steven's glare.

His glare followed his friend until he can't see him anymore, sighing and looking at the Fin apologetically while he was nonchalantly munching on his bagel. "Sorry…hope that didn't make things awkward for you. He means well…I think? Though I don't even know what was running through that brain of his…" he said in a soft voice.

It was really awkward for him but he merely shook his head "Don't worry about it too much. Then again, I can only imagine how exciting your trip is with Jett around. He's like a giant ball of energy." he replied, chuckling.

Steven laughed along, nodding. "That's kind of true. Jett actually wanted to go here… especially Finland because of their legendary saunas or something like that and I wanted to see landscapes that aren't dry and humid. I'm still surprised that we managed to save enough. Our parents pitched in but we had to pay for the cruise ourselves."

Tino's eyes sparkled at hearing "saunas," quickly wiping his mouth with a napkin and taking a gulp of water. "…well if saunas are what you're after, I'd be happy to tell you where I usually go to."

"…heh I see things are about to get steamy in here~"

"JETT!"

* * *

"Here is your sticker. Please make sure you place it on your person where it is most visible but less likely to fall off. Also please keep your tour voucher ready… your guide will collect them before you board the buses." said the tour staff as she handed him a color coded round sticker after he presented his tour voucher.

Tino spent a moment to place his on the lapel of his coat before heading down the stairs of the Princess Theater where the rest of the passengers going on a tour were gathered. The theater holds evening shows ranging from comedy performances to all out musical productions twice every day to accommodate as many viewers as they could. It gave him enough time to eat and grab a good seat if he ever planned to watch.

Many of the passengers were retirees who were finally rewarding themselves after a lifetimes' worth of work and responsibilities. He waited quietly while others filtered into the venue like an awkward duck surrounded by old happy couples conversing about how handsome or beautiful they still were despite their age.

After finding out about his new friends' relationship, he couldn't help but feel left out; he was on a boat full of couples if not families with occasional kids. Not that he was in a rush however. He practically flew through college without taking interest in someone so what is a few more years of waiting… and possibly looking.

Soon they were asked to stand by group number and sticker color, ushering them to deck 4 where the gangway is. Every passenger needed to have their cruise card scanned exiting and entering the ship to know if for any reason someone was not on the ship by the time they had to depart later on. Tino allowed a few of the older passengers to go ahead of him and spotted Eduard lining up as well.

"Hey Eduard!" he greeted, smiling at the blond.

The other returned the smile, remembering the passenger he had helped yesterday. "Good morning sir. The sky is clear and it's not particularly cold today, perfect for a tour." He told him.

"Please, call me Tino. And I know, isn't it great? How about you? Where are you off to?" he asked, gesturing to the small bag he brought with him.

"I am off duty right now so we have the opportunity to wander around for a while. I cater to the passengers during lunch and dinner originally but since I handled my co-workers morning shift during the previous cruise we switched stations just for today." he explained, letting him go first to have his card scanned and followed right after.

"I see. It's great that you have breaks too!" he said, smiling.

The Estonian nodded. "Indeed. By the way, since you are cruising on your own, why don't you attend the Single Cruisers Meet and Greet? You can dine with us early and then you should be able to get there on time!"

Tino wanted to stare but his group was already moving away from where Eduard was heading to. "W-wait what is the Single Cruisers Meet and Greet?!" he called, trying not to lose the line.

Eduard laughed. "It is what it is! They meet up in the evening! Check your Princess Patter!"

And with that he left, leaving a frowning Tino to jog to keep up with his group.

He had learned that the Symphony Dining Room, one of the restaurants on board the ship, is divided into sections where two or three waiters are assigned to each. Passengers had their own assigned dining time where the table is reserved exclusively for them to use until it is made available for free seating and any walk-in passengers can use it for themselves.

Tino ate there where Eduard was stationed during free seating because the buffet area was too crowded and he didn't want to hunt for a table any more… and that he missed his own assigned seating for getting the venue to the Sail Away Party wrong. Seeing as it was late and most of the passengers have finished dinner, it was easy to spot the blond and he personally catered to him.

Apparently you can enjoy the cruise even more by making friends with the staff… given that too they are friendly enough so that is not always the case. Perhaps he was just lucky. He also got to meet Eduard's friends Toris and Raivis, the Lithuanian he had met yesterday and a Latvian respectively.

Needless to say they made dining all by himself a little less lonely.

A Single Cruisers Meet and Greet. Single Cruisers…

Hmm maybe he will check the patter when he got back, his curiosity growing. His tour only takes a few hours anyway.

The bus seats 40 people but theirs was not entirely full. Tino sat at the back which gave him the liberty to shift around to take pictures and there was always the door located in the middle so he didn't have to worry about leaving last.

A fortress stood in front of the dock where the ship was anchored and he could see several people walking up to a side entrance. If he had time he would probably take a look in there as it was just a walk away. His eyes were locked onto its medieval façade right until the guide had started to speak.

They were on their way to the Norwegian Maritime Museum to see a fully restored surface vessel named "Fram." Norway's landscape was not that different from Finland but then again it was still something new to him. The streets were narrow and made him wonder just how skilled the driver must be to not smash the windows onto trees or grazing parked cars. The way from the pier to the city center was made up of such streets and it took a lot out of the Fin to stop imagining the bus breaking anything.

The birch trees, distinguishable by its striped white bark, were slowly getting their leaves back and common to Scandinavian countries the locals were either riding their bikes or basking under the glorious sunshine, a refreshing drink on hand.

They kept close to the water front, driving along the coast of the Bygdoy Peninsula until they arrived to park by two triangle shaped buildings. Several buses not affiliated with Princess Cruises were also there of course but the number of people around wasn't overwhelming.

Tino brought out his camera and followed the tour guide down the bus and went on with the walking tour, leading them to a viewing platform in front of the museum where the flags of Norway towered over the buildings. What is nice about traveling with old people is the exchange, you take their picture and they will gladly take yours, saving him the time to try and get a photo of himself.

Next they were led into the Maritime Museum where several small Viking ships were on display in a wide space and a few more model ships in glass cases. His eyes barely took in much detail before they entered a dimly lit viewing room. The film had already started so it was difficult to move around when everyone else can barely see a thing. He even gave up his seat for an old woman and ended up standing.

Good guy Tino strikes again!

The film showcased Norway's maritime traditions and innovations of the fishing industry, battling the unforgiving North Atlantic and Baltic seas on hand made wooden boats that were later improved to steel boats. Multiple aerial shots made it possible to see Norway from a bird's eye view, seeing plenty of fishing vessels dotting the coasts that contributed a large part in the economy. To summarize, Tino had never seen that much fish caught by fishermen in a film before other than watching Deadliest Catch on Discovery Channel.

With the film done it was finally time to see Fram which was in an adjacent building made just to house the vessel. Past the glass doors and weaving through the opposing crowd of people trying to exit and enter at the same time, Tino stared at the towering polar ship once it came into view.

It was larger than what he imagined; not taking the time to research on what he was about to see just so that he can be surprised and this was just unexpected. Stairs built on the sides of the building and an elevator brings visitors to viewing platforms. The top floor was where gangways bridge these platforms to the deck of the ship itself and the Fin promptly scurried up the steps, skipping the glass displays on the other levels. He can look at them later.

The beams of this polar ship were meters high; the gap between the highest post to the roof only a few inches apart. The building's lights were also dimmed and a projection of the Northern Lights, the Aurora Borealis, slowly glimmered and dazzled children and adults alike. He can't really tell if his excitement caused his poor decision, wheezing and gasping for breath by the time he got up there. Not one of his bright ideas.

He crossed the gangway, marveling at the sturdiness of such an old structure though it was obviously strengthened and repaired if they let you onto it. He followed some people down steep steps leading to chambers inside the hull, wandering through the network of rooms. The ceiling was high enough that he only needed to bend a little to keep himself from hitting it though the passages were narrower.

Some rooms were decorated with study tables covered with old notebooks and journals, fur coats and displays of equipment during the occupants' voyages like those wooden frames they attach to shoes that look like old tennis racquets. Everything was also clean, the wooden tables and chairs, the floors. It was well maintained.

The lowest level the stairs go leads to an empty room somewhere near the base of the hull where ropes and beams criss-crossed through the open space. Small glass panels enabled him to peer into the innermost workings of the hull where the dusty engine was placed. It was dark down there with lights only streaming through the glass, making it an effort to avoid the bolts on the wooden floor and get back up.

He was finally out, carefully climbing up the stairs and back onto the deck. It was truly a unique experience. When he was about to get off to look at the other displays his ears picked up a sharp burst of sound, looking over at the railing. No one was panicking but he could have sworn he heard it.

 **BANG**

There it was again! The sound was faint but it was clearly a gun shot. His eyes darted everywhere but still there was nothing out of the ordinary. He felt a bit giddy, fingers twitching. It has been quite some time since he had tried and if the people here were not running for their lives then that gunshot meant one thing: a shooting simulator.

He took the stairs again, in a hurry but also careful of where he stepped, back to the ground floor. There were several exhibits on display ranging from educational charts for children to realistic fake stuffed animals of polar bears. And tucked at the corner near the entrance to the souvenir shop was the simulator he was looking for.

He waited for the man to finish, quietly watching him as he tried to shoot for a high score and missed the center by only a few millimeters, earning praises from the lady he was with. Soon it was Tino's turn. It was a simple upper half human shaped bulls eye target traced with LED lights with a single rifle propped by a holder. The highest score of the day was illuminated in red and judging by the scoring the previous record holder had gotten two bulls eyes out of five.

Easy.

He held the rifle near his cheek, eyes narrowing slightly as he concentrated on the little red dot at the center of the target. There were a few onlookers, mostly kids who were also waiting for their turn. Seems like this guy is about to take it a bit too seriously.

And serious he was. Five shots were all he had and by some miraculous miscalculation he missed one but the rest was spot on. The machine chimed and the high score was replaced with his. He won no prize or even had to register his name. All he got was satisfaction, a big smile on his face as he made his way through the souvenir shop so that others can try, and fail, to do the same.

He can be proud of himself once in a while. Practicing in the shooting range near his apartment affected his performance greatly.

Buying a simple refrigerator magnet, the Fin exited the museum and sat on one of the stone benches while waiting for the rest of his group to come out, munching on the sandwich he brought with him.

Their next stop was a short walk from the museum and onto a refurbished old open-deck seating sailing vessel for a scenic cruise along the Oslo fjord. He shimmed his way to a spot on the wooden benches instead of the chairs in the middle for a good view while three groups merged into one to fill up the boat.

The captain untied the knot and with a push from his stick-hook thing, the sailing went underway, passing by houses elevated by wooden planks and drifting away from the main island. Inlets popped up in random places in the peninsula, each occupied by a handful of colored houses and surrounded by smaller wooden boats fastened by wooden poles.

From afar a long narrow white strip can be seen on a hill from where they were; the ski jump "Holmenkollen" that was the highlight of the other shore excursions for Oslo. He would have loved to see that one too but he could only do one tour at a time and "The Best of [insert country here]" tours were exhausting and not something he would prefer.

The boat sailed while the tour guides of the three groups took turns mentioning facts about their beloved country and there were also the silent intervals of just letting the tourist enjoy the scenery while they went as far as they can go before turning around. Tino rested his head on the wooden ledge, watching the sun slowly sinking, eyes half opened. Who won't feel sleepy at such a wonderful sight? And the fact that everyone was dead quiet.

By the time he opened his eyes the boat was already edging near the pier where the cruise ship was stationed, jolting up from his seat and discreetly checking if there was drool on the corners of his mouth. A few locals were fishing by the side of the pier, even small children taking pride of their tiny catches.

They filed out of the vessel, the passengers thanking the captain and the motley crew of tour guides on their way out. He took one last look at the scene behind him before hastily making his way past the crowd and to the fortress he saw earlier. His tour started at noon and ended around four hours later, giving him just enough time to sneak a peek inside. Though the ship was not scheduled to leave until 18.00, he still had the assigned dinner to catch.

Up the hill and through the stone archway, he found himself looking into the cobblestone courtyard of the Akershus Castle. There was an entrance fee to see the entirety of the fortress such as the Akershus Church and Royal Mausoleum yet since he was already pressed for time he was content with just staying by the entrance and soaking in as much detail as he could from where he was and taking photographs.

Not only that but when he turned to venture back down the elevation gave him a better view of the peninsula, something he seems to never get tired of seeing. One last photo won't hurt and then back to the ship he goes… with a little detour to the souvenir shop near the gangway to pick up some potential last minute things.

* * *

"Hi there! Welcome to the Single Cruisers meet and greet! There are drinks at the bar if you want any. Please enjoy yourself!"

Tino gave the girl at the door a small smile and nodded his head, gingerly entering Club 6 at Deck 6. He honestly doesn't know what he was doing there. The club looked more of a lounge in the day with several plush seats and coffee tables next to windows where passengers can read the newspaper in peace. He was surprised how the atmosphere changes at night.

They also held scheduled seminars in there from time to time. He was planning on buying a Go Pro Hero 4 that was available at the ship's camera shop, and they were going to have a seminar on of these days as a sort of introduction for potential buyers.

He did have dinner at the Symphony Dining Room to ask Eduard more about the Meet and Greet but the answers he got were not as encouraging as he thought.

"Just how it is aptly called…" the Estonian started. "…it is for single cruisers who want to make friends that they can hopefully hang out with during the cruise. In most cases those who attend are also single, if you get what I mean."

He stared at him for a long time until Toris started to laugh while he collected the plates on the next table. "I think you scared him, Eduard…"

"Did I? But it's true!" he said, chuckling. "They aren't strict with who goes there but those with relationships usually attend to find friends. You just have to be mindful. Other than that, I hear it's fun."

As of that moment he hoped he doesn't look like he was there to hook up, weaving through several people to get to the bar. Whatever he's doing merits a cocktail at least.

The cruisers present do look like they belong in his age group, happily mingling with the few who looked approachable. Then there were small groups or pairs quietly chatting between themselves.

He would usually be the one approaching but then again he also didn't want to just insert himself into the group without being asked, looking around for someone he would talk to.

" _I wonder if Berwald is around…_ " he thought, taking a sip of his drink and sweeping the place with his eyes. Surely someone like him wouldn't be going to these silly things but he was someone he knew that was cruising on his own as well.

He sighed.

Or maybe he wasn't alone. He never actually made an effort to talk to him anyway.

The lights were dimmed to a vibrant blue and purple while upbeat music vibrated throughout the room. To Tino's distress, some also started dancing. It made him look for like an outcast just sitting there.

The meet and greet was a freestyle event. There was no schedule to follow and everyone can do whatever they want and have fun for the night. The only staff there was the bartender and the DJ.

One very effeminate looking blond guy was trying to get everyone to dance, twirling around in his pony themed pink shirt while pulling people up on their feet and ushering them to the dance floor. And he was getting close to Tino.

"Like, c'mon guys! You won't be someone's eye candy if you don't start moving that bod of yours!" he exclaimed, a big grin on his face and hands high up in the air. His new friends cheered with him, raising their drinks.

His green eyes locked onto Tino's violet ones and made his way towards him, dancing with each step.

"That includes you too! Don't think I haven't seen you looking all sulky over here~" he cooed, pulling on Tino's hand.

The poor Fin squeaked. "…I-I'm good here… really!"

"Sure… but really… if you're single you should be ready to mingle!" he stated, managing to get Tino to stand at least. "Now… I don't expect any of the staff to get this party started to it's up to me to do so! The name's Feliks."

He dragged the hesitant Fin nearer to the dance floor, the other letting out a faint whimper. Feliks turned and pouted, placing his hands on his waist. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I-I um… c-can't dance?" he stuttered, pulling on his sweater.

Feliks smirked. "Can't or won't?" he asked.

He gestured to a few other people who looked like they haven't danced in decades, their awkward movements were coupled by giggles and the once divided group was now in a giant circle of slightly drunk young adults.

"No one would laugh at you, you know… I'll personally see to that…" said Feliks, smiling kindly at him and playfully bumping his hips with his own. "Let's see that body moving!"

"It would be a shame to pass this chance doesn't it?" said a voice.

Tino turned and came face to face with Eduard smiling at him. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, perfectly blending in with everyone else. "I told you the meet and greet would be fun. It always is."

"I know right?!" exclaimed Feliks. "Fine… if I can't get you to join then I'll just leave it to your friend here to do it for me. Seems you two know each other… not that anyone cares. I know at least 6 other people who snuck out of their parents' line of sight just to be here."

Feliks winked at them and flipped his hair, returning to the noisy band of cruisers and dancing with them.

Tino watched his retreating back before turning his attention to Eduard. "Are crew members allowed here?" he questioned, curious.

Eduard shrugged and pointed to 3 others who were already dancing. "They're part of the staff. It's not exactly allowed… but you looked so distraught when you asked me about it that I wanted to check on you. But seeing as you have already made a friend then I have less things to worry about."

Someone whistled at them and they saw Feliks pouting while he danced, gesturing that they get their butts onto the dance floor soon.

"He's not letting us leave unless we dance huh…" muttered Tino.

Eduard chuckled and slowly ushered the Fin onto the dance floor, making the rest of the group to cheer for them.

"That's the spirit! Widen the circle guys!" came Feliks' voice and the circle opened up for them where things got a whole lot louder compared to where he sat.

The DJ was dishing the best beats in his arsenal and everyone practically left their awkward shells on their seats. Though drinks were not allowed on the dance floor itself to avoid accidents, it wasn't hard to pick up the faintest smell of alcohol.

Tino started to dance awkwardly, feeling shy, then felt someone hoisting his arms up a bit higher and Feliks' face kind of zipped by his vision before disappearing somewhere in the small crowd. He could count about 20 people there all trying to fit in a small space so getting pressed onto someone can't be helped.

Eduard laughed at him, dancing as well. "He's like a hawk isn't he? He'd also make a great fashion police…I don't want him seeing my wardrobe."

Tino laughed loudly, covering his mouth. Feliks' clothes were a bit eccentric but he carried it like it was no one's business.

The spotlights dazzled and gleamed even if the floor wasn't lighting up like conventional dance floors were. Everyone was bumping into one another, laughing it off and one could almost see cliques forming; Feliks seemingly belonging to every one of them.

He spared Eduard a glance, the blond also enjoying himself.

"Hey Eduard!"

"Yes?!"

"Thanks for sort of illegally coming here to check on me!" he yelled over the music.

The Estonian can't say he heard him clearly but he smiled anyway. "No problem! I just don't know when we can lea-"

 **"CONGA LINE!"**

Feliks grabbed Tino's wrist and pulled to place both his hands on his hips. Eduard was then forced to place his hands on Tino's hips and the conga line was formed, making their way around the cramped space and moving tables as they go along.

The young man in front of him doesn't look like he's drunk so Tino just went with it, partly because he's finally having fun, and partly because Feliks' also kept one hand over his so that he doesn't get away while the other was raised high.

Their little break consisted of more drinks, something Eduard had to pass since he technically wasn't a passenger (which he kept secret), and a bottle of vodka that Feliks had bought to share.

Vodka clearly got Tino's attention and mixed his cocktails with a swig or two, relishing the taste. His chance of having any was close to none when he didn't purchase the beverage package. He was seriously reconsidering it.

Eduard became his drink buddy, making sure he doesn't over drink since he has a tour the next day.

He ended up going to bed at 01.00 AM, a little drunk, and had an alarm set up at 05.00.


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOD look who decided to update after a long time ugh author is such a butt she is sorry! o College is exhausting and I had little time to add to the chapter so I usually write a few short paragraphs when I had time to spare.

However thank you to those who still read the story and waited patiently for this chapter. I will try to do my best to update earlier especially since Christmas is just around the corner. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Day 3 - Sketches and Purchases**

Thank Odin he didn't have a hangover when he woke up but he was tired as hell, half growling while his phone rang loudly again.

They were docked at Aarhus, Denmark today. He had the option to stay on board the ship since he was going on his own at this port of call however that meant throwing money away because he already pre-booked his transportation.

He was at least thankful that he wasn't part of any tour after the party last night.

He groggily stood and drank a glass of water, throat still dry from the drinks he downed and clumsily went on with his morning routine. The call time was 07.30 at the Vista Lounge, giving him less time to be somber and eat breakfast.

Even at this ungodly hour there were plenty of passengers at the buffet area all rushing to have a decent fill of food before going to their respective tours. Tino managed to get his plate of food and a cup of coffee but spent quite some time spacing out from exhaustion. He never should've started to mix all those drinks with vodka.

He smiled to himself, remembering the taste. It has been a while since he had any; being a student did prevent him from actually drinking anything alcoholic and more on coffee to keep his eyes open and finish the immense load of papers he had to do... and the fact that he opted not to drink entirely unless he seriously had to. He was too busy daydreaming that he didn't even realize someone had joined him on the table.

"Don't you look happy today…" teased the blond, fixing the table napkin on his shirt collar. Never mind if his pants got dirty, his fuchsia shirt was far more important.

Tino blinked and stared at Feliks as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows so that they also don't get dirty. Since when did he get there and for how long?

"You know they really should give you two table napkins… one for your shirt and the other for your pants…" he commented, grabbing the napkin of the extra set of cutlery and drapes it on his lap. "Anyway I'm very impressed with you honey you look absolutely dapper even after drinking that much."

Tino chuckled nervously. "…I'm not sure if I should feel good about that to be honest. What about you, Feliks? You also look like you didn't even order all those drinks let alone made the get together a full blown party."

The pol waved his hand dismissively. "All in a day's work really. Being an event planner has its perks. Oh and where are my manners… is it okay if I stayed here? I mean… sure I ramped up the whole party but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still cruising alone… and so far you are the only one that I found somber. Talking drunk is a big no no for me… pretty please?"

Tino laughed a little, nodding. "I don't mind. Besides I would also appreciate the company. But I am in a rush just to let you know."

He grinned at him in such a way that Tino felt like he could be a predator's next lunch. "I see… I do believe I still have enough time to find out. I was slightly curious when he lingered around until we ended… so spill."

Tino cocked his head slightly to one side. "Spill about what?"

Feliks pointed his fork at him, a serious look on his face. "Who else would it be other than that cute guy with glasses who escorted you out? There is no way you two are related which means you must've bagged someone… and It's been only two days!"

Tino flustered a bit. "I didn't 'bag' him… He's an acquaintance and… not exactly a passenger…" he slowly said, toning his voice down.

Feliks made a 'mhm' sound while munching on his salad. His eyes widened and sparkled right after he processed what he said. "Oh my god… Don't tell me he's part of the staff!"

Tino nodded a little, glancing around just in case. "Not so loud okay? But yeah… we met during the lunch shift and he also caters to our section of the dining room. He was the one who told me about the meet and greet."

He watched as the older man squeal in his seat, fanning himself with his hand. "And he said he came to check on you he is such a sweetheart! He serves you your meals too! Let's not forget the fact that he did make sure you returned to your stateroom… ah he's perfect!"

Tino gave the fangirling pol an incredulous look. "H-he's just doing his job, Feliks!" he reasoned, cheeks turning a bit pink. "T-that doesn't really count as anything especially serving my food…"

Feliks pouted at him. "Okay so maybe I'm a little bit eager but I do know where you're coming from, Tino. See, there's this really cute awkward waiter somewhere around here that I can't seem to find. He's a brunette with semi-long hair and a bit tall… a Lithuanian but I forgot his name and I've been so stressed about remembering what it was…"

"…would it be something like Toris?" he suggested, taking a bite off his bagel. He still had to hurry and finish his breakfast even if Feliks was talking to him.

Feliks clasped his hands in delight. "YES! Toris was his name! Thank you thank you thank you so much you have no idea how much it was driving me crazy! He was so awkward when I tried talking to him and I don't know why so I planned on talking to him again but as I've said I haven't seen him around."

Tino stifled his laugh as the pol pouted even more. "Well if you promise not to scare him off, he has the same shift with Eduard during lunch and dinner."

Feliks' pout slowly morphed into a cheeky smile. "So… if I just happen to eat dinner later at the same resto as you… I get to see them both~?"

Tino gave him an apologetic look. "Maybe… you might be in a different section though. Like I said, it was a coincidence that I was placed there. Your waiters can be entirely different."

The pol whined loudly. "That would be really depressing if it were true. I might just save myself the heart ache and try to see him around here during lunch but I have tours to go to. My only chance would be the Sea days…"

Sea days… somehow it made Tino a little sad. Sea days were free days when a ship's voyage between two countries is far enough that it spends an entire day sailing and passengers can use the numerous facilities on board to pass time. It would be fun… if he had someone to spend it with. Sure he was lucky enough to meet new people but he also didn't want to squeeze himself into their schedules. They had their own plans and he was certain it doesn't have him in it.

"…everyone would be on board and he would be super busy catering other people besides me…" continued Feliks, oblivious to Tino's inner turmoil. He had no doubt the blond also has his own schedule panned out.

Things would have been a little bit easier if his family was around; they take up most of his time. Soon he might find himself just sitting in his balcony reading a book he brought and feeling as miserable as some lovesick character who can't get the girl or something cliché like that.

Feliks frowned a little when he had gone quiet, tapping his hand gently. "Hello? Are you okay over there?" he asked. "…was I talking so much? I tend to ramble so feel free to cut me off…"

Tino also frowned, lost in his thoughts but immediately started apologizing, bending his head low. "Ah! You were absolutely not rambling at all! There was something you've said that made me contemplate about and my mind wandered off a little. I should be the one apologizing for not paying attention…" He flustered, clearly embarrassed.

Feliks watched him closely, his frown fading into a warm gentle smile. "You know… I'll be surprised if you got off this boat without finding the right one for you… assuming that you are actually single."

Tino gave him a confused look. "I am single as of this moment but what exactly do you mean?"

He rested his chin on his hands, careful not to get any food on his elbows, and tilted his head so that one of his hands cradled it in place. "I am no match maker and even have my own troubles finding someone who could keep up with me… however, there is something about you that is… different. "

Tino felt more confused at that, eyebrows furrowing. "Is that… a good thing?"

"Absolutely!" he answered. "To be honest my first impression of you was that of a sheltered young man who didn't give himself enough time to meet anyone because he was far too busy with something he prioritized… which kind of encouraged me to drag your cute little tush to the dance floor."

He took a moment to chuckle, eyes sparkling again. "Something told me you're finally finished with that chapter in your life so here you are trying to get back all those times you passed up except that you are such a bashful little cherub that you don't know how to begin!"

Tino pouted a little since it was technically true. He did focus a lot on his studies just to boost his chances at a stable job. Yet he didn't anticipate being on this cruise on his own before he could do any decent job hunting and meeting someone like Feliks who was exceptionally good at assuming his failed attempts at finding love.

He was at least sure he wasn't a bashful little cherub! He could approach someone if he wanted to!

Maybe!

Sort of!

Ugh it was way too early to talk about stressful things like these.

"Okay… let's just say I am a bashful…cherub." He started, feeling awkward. "It's just difficult to find someone you can instantly click with, you know? And I have a few… standards to meet… a lot if I took the time to assess them."

"Don't we all? You think with your head and your heart… I like that. Whoever would grab your attention should feel flattered." He told him. "You're smart, good looking and when you get all flustered you make the cutest reactions! I just want to pinch your cheeks!"

Just when Tino thought Feliks was really serious about their talk he ruins it and returns to his naturally peppy self. But he also liked that about him and made him feel much better. He had a chance. Besides, if it's not meant to be on this cruise then there were other opportunities.

Feliks grinned at him then glanced at his watch, his happy demeanor suddenly changing into one of panic. "Oh my god! I talked too much and now you barely even touched your food and I barely touched mine and we're totally late! It's nearly time to get to our venue!"

Tino also looked at his watch and paled. Both of them shared a look then speed ate through their breakfast all the while careful not to choke on anything before dashing back to their rooms to get ready. He was just starting to like the conversation too.

* * *

Tino excused himself as he made his way to the back of the bus. It was full today since they merged a tour group to Den Gamle By, the open air museum, with the passengers going on their own and the seats were quick to be occupied. Seeing as he was by himself he would have to share a seat with someone to maximize space, placing his bag on the floor and kept the arm rest up to let anyone who needed one to know the seat next to his was free.

And lo and behold someone did.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence as if waiting for the other to react but didn't, making the atmosphere between them thicken. Berwald was the last to get on the bus and there was only one seat left and that was next to Tino.

"Everyone please take your seats and we will be off to the central market of Aarhus where we will be dropped off." announced the tour guide, silently eyeing the tall swede at the back who hasn't sat down for more than 5 minutes. Not that she could specifically calm him out… he was built like a tree.

He had to ask the obvious, making sure the seat really was vacant before sitting down next to him, draping his coat on the arm rest. That was all that he carried save a well hidden wallet.

The bus slowly pulled out to the road and the tour guide once again started her commentary, beginning with Aarhus being the second largest city in Denmark and how it was unfortunately overshadowed despite being the location of the botanical gardens, the royal family's summer home where its grounds are opened to the public, and countless well-preserved Danish architectural buildings and residences in the old town.

Tino tried to pay attention but the awkwardness of everything was choking him. They had spoken once, sure, but that doesn't give him any freedom to strike up another conversation about any random thing that wasn't full of assumptions like the first time.

Yet he had this weird urge to talk to him. What's up with that?

But if he did and Berwald was listening to the tour guide then he would come up as rude and end up bothering him.

It was either talk or stay in silence for the next 15 minute drive.

He could've just stayed quiet.

"A-Are you… p-part of the tour?" he meekly asked, giving him a side glance.

The swede didn't respond, eyes pointed straight ahead.

"I'm going on my own today…" he continued, trying to make a conversation. "… having a tour in every port can be tiring so it's like having a break every once in a while...a-and at your own pace too!"

Still nothing.

Harsh.

Hopefully no one was eavesdropping on his failed attempts because he had no doubt he looked pitiful right now.

"U-Um… I don't know if you still remember me-"

"You're Tino, am I right?" he responded, voice deep as ever. How could he not forget his not-so stalker the day before? He finally looked at him as if to acknowledge his presence.

Tino swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes… and you're Berwald if I'm not mistaken…"

"..mm…" he responded with a curt nod. Tino felt he just ended the chat.

He inwardly sighed, sitting upright and looked out the window. Guess there are some things that won't really work out.

"…did you try adding lemon to the salmon?" the other spoke, now looking at him with those piercing blue eyes.

He felt relieved that the other started to talk again. He smiled a little, sitting up straight and nodded. "I did and it made it taste better because I think it had some time to seep into the salmon. Every bite had a subtle tangy kick to it." He replied.

The swede nodded in agreement. "…if you like seafood, I suggest trying the crab shack…"

Tino looked at him curiously. "…crab...shack?"

"…the patter has it…" he explains. "…A special night where they serve fresh seafood including Alaskan king crab legs. It's highly anticipated by passengers and they can only cater to a few at a time. But the full course meal is only for twenty dollars."

"…t-twenty dollars?!" he exclaimed, watching the other confirm it with another nod. He had seen photos of king crab legs before and they were longer than the bowl they placed them in. He would have to remember to check on that later and also see when they would have Lobster Night.

"I-I don't think I could finish them all though. I saw pictures and it looked like it could be good for two to three people…" he added, smiling sheepishly. He wasn't a big eater and though he only gets what he could finish sometimes there is still a bit left on his plate. It would be easier to try it if his family was with him. He could try to invite Steven and Jett and also Feliks if the pol won't mind eating a potentially messy meal.

Berwald nodded. He had a point. "Sad to miss out on it though. Good seafood. " he muttered.

Their bus slowly came to a stop at a parking lot and the passengers eagerly made their way out. A small group for the tour formed outside and the rest crossed the streets at their own leisure; some waiting for the same group to start walking since they don't know where to go from there.

Tino secured his bag and buttoned down his coat as the chilly air ruffled his hair, looking around to decide where to explore. Berwald was already a few paces ahead of him and since it looked like the crowd was heading the same way, he followed him.

The cobblestone streets crisscrossed through the Vestergade district which is iconic for the oldest church in Aarhus, the Church of Our Lady. Side shops pop up every now and then but most were clustered in several areas. He took his time walking, admiring his surroundings. Naturally the aforementioned church was already clogged by the entrance so Tino just admires its exterior before trying to see which angle would fit the whole thing on his camera.

He found it amusing that this church was right next to a shopping district, towering over the shops on a wide open space. Like other Scandinavian countries, small artistic structures were also made here and there like this low free flowing granite fountain that some children were playing with. The sky was a bit gloomy so he had his umbrella ready in case it did rain but with many of the shops next to one another he'd most likely be going in and out of them without needing to open it.

He checked his map and noted where he came from so that he didn't lose his way when he would go wandering through side streets, turning around to find Berwald seated on a bench and preoccupied with sketching something on a notebook. The swede looked up several times and back to his notebook without making eye contact with him yet Tino was certain he was on the same direction as to where he was looking. He craned his neck and the church was right behind him; perhaps Berwald had the intention of drawing it. He was about to move when a low voice told him to "..wait" and "stay right there."

The Fin did stay where he was but his peripheral vision was trained on Berwald since he was positive that it was his voice. He didn't complain though, even if he was confused, and patiently waited until the other told him he could finally move again while he compared his sketch and his subject.

Tino approached him and meekly asked what he was doing. Berwald merely lowered his notebook to show him that he did draw the Church of Our Lady, albeit somewhat of a rough sketch with enough details, as well as Tino with his back turned.

"Y-You know you could've just asked me to move before you started drawing…" he said, looking at him apologetically. "..I ended up being in the way…sorry."

Berwald shrugged, stuffing the notebook, mechanical pencil and eraser back into the interior pocket of his coat. "I was already halfway through my sketch when you stood there…. didn't want to bother you so I just added you into it. I don't mind… it makes it more realistic that way."

"It's a nice sketch though… do you mind if I ask why you decided to draw this one?" he asked.

"Not at all…" he replied, standing so that he could offer an old couple to use the bench instead. They both walked away from the plaza when another horde of tourists came. "I sketch buildings and objects that I like to bring home for references. We have a furniture business in Sweden and I want to have a variety of options available when I have to do some woodwork. We cater mostly to northern Europeans so having designs that remind them of home are best sellers."

"Like a mini IKEA?" Tino joked, chuckling. He looked up just in time to see a glimpse of a small smile on the swede's lips but it was gone in a split second so he wasn't too sure.

"IKEA is heaven on earth. To have our items sold in one of their stores would be a lifelong dream. Ah but then again my work isn't as good as their displays just yet… especially their revolutionary multi-purpose furniture made for the smallest studio apartments. I could read their catalogues all day and I won't get tired of it…." said Berwald.

Tino tried not to laugh. Berwald had sounded so much like a little boy getting excited about something but with his straight face and deep voice. He had to settle for a restrained smile. "I've only been to IKEA a few times to get some furniture but I haven't exactly gotten through all their displays. They're usually very extensive and it would take me hours to get out."

"I'd be happy to get lost in there. I did once. I stayed until closing time because there was this beautifully made birch veneer bookcase and I had to have it..." said Berwald. Tino couldn't help but laugh now.

Berwald raised an eyebrow at him and Tino had to take a moment to stop. "I-Im sorry but… hearing you talk about IKEA like that makes me think of say this boy talking about his favorite toy car or something."

Berwald looked away, slightly embarrassed. He was rambling about IKEA again but it wasn't as if he could help it. He turned back to Tino but the shorter male wasn't there, finding him window shopping nearby. It was a local shop selling sweaters and winter wear and the Fin was admiring a light blue and white with a reindeer motif.

He eventually went inside and Berwald followed out of mild curiosity. Tino had already entered the fitting room with the sweater and he busied himself by going through their other merchandise. Soon Tino came out still wearing it, making sure he had a good view of the sweater on him and even checking how it was from behind by twisting his body a bit. He looked troubled and always fiddled with the hem and the sleeves while he decided.

Berwald threw him a side glance, watching the flustered Fin having an internal battle with himself. Tino subtly posed a little with the article of clothing, raising his arms, crouching and smiling towards the mirror with his head tilted some to the side. He looked rather…

"You know if you want it… buy it. It's not like you have another chance to go back here once we sail out of Aarhus." The swede suggested.

Tino looked at him, partly surprised that he went into the same shop instead of going ahead but he dismissed it. He took one last look at the sweater before entering the changing room to take the sweater off and reappearing a moment later to buy it.

They left the store and continued to walk down the cobblestone streets, weaving through the crowds of tourists and locals alike. There were more stores further in and across bridges, side streets that branched out from the main shopping district. Tino hugged his new purchase close, obviously pleased that he got it.

"Thanks for helping me decide. I can't really imagine how I would be lying in bed just thinking about it if I left it on the rack." he said, smiling.

"It's fine." he replied. "I'm…like that too sometimes..."

Tino cocked his head to the side then chuckled in amusement. "I see…"

There were 7-Eleven stores EVERYWHERE. It made Tino consider that they could have been walking around in circles if he didn't notice that it was an entirely new street. He went inside one of them while Berwald stayed outside. The beverages there were much cheaper compared to buying on board so he took a few bottles of soda and a relatively small bottle of vodka for… his reasons. He made sure to keep it underneath the soda.

There was much to Aarhus that he couldn't properly explore mainly because he preferred not to stray too far from the church that became his personal landmark in getting back to the parking lot. Sometimes he felt like he should tell Berwald that they could part ways right then and there since he felt guilty of dragging his new acquaintance around…and that maybe the other was secretly annoyed at how often he checked out things in the shops but not buying anything. Still he didn't deny that he wanted to have someone around than just aimlessly wandering through the streets. He kept it to himself.

The duo went in and out of shops, giving each other the freedom to choose and waited for the other until they were done before moving to next one. Tino had to hold back on purchasing small items as presents, keeping in mind that they still have several ports of call for more shopping. Sometimes they had to stop when Berwald saw something he wanted to sketch and Tino would quietly watch him.

It was when they were back in the bus that his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey Berwald? Could I maybe… take a look at the sketches you have so far?" he asked meekly.

Berwald looked at him and shrugged, pulling out the notebook and handing it over to him. Tino flipped through the pages carefully, eyes widening at the amount of detail in each one. There were rough sketches of chairs and tables, desks, cabinets and other furniture. There were occasional drawings of people but they were there mostly because they were part of the scene the other wanted to illustrate.

Most if not all were done skillfully. The shading was spot on and his perspectives created more depth to the drawings. There were, as he would put it, "lazy day" drawings when the page only composed of incomplete sketches with little detail but enough to make out what they were supposed to be.

The smile on his lips did not go unnoticed. Berwald kept his peripheral vision on him while he faced front, observing Tino's reactions; how his eyes widen slightly at seeing something amazing and the miniscule movements of his mouth as he breathed "…wow..." or "…beautiful."

It made Berwald frown a little. His sketches weren't that good… or at least that's what he thought. There was always room for improvement and some he wasn't really in the mood but he had to draw it or else he might forget. Perhaps the Fin was just easily impressed. That must be it.

Tino returned the notebook, his eyes sparkling. "…ah thank you for letting me see it Berwald! I have to say I love your sketches. They look really realistic and well made! I can't imagine how they would look once you carve them out from wood if they already look that good on paper."

Berwald muttered a quiet "…thank you…" as he kept the notebook again, looking away. He wasn't used to compliments besides the ones his clients give him and they usually come with constructive criticism.

Tino continued to smile, leaning back on his seat as he stifled a yawn. It was their first tour and he was already starting to feel weary. He told himself he won't be out that late anymore so that he wouldn't tire easily especially when it was on his whole day trips the next few days. They got off the bus a little while later and boarded the ship, entering through the piazza.

Feliks was seated on one of the plush chairs a floor up, overlooking the piazza near the bar. He returned a few minutes early and decided to treat himself to a flute of wine. Looking at the people filing back inside out of boredom, he sat up straight when he saw the familiar face of his Finnish friend accompanied by a much taller, mysterious blond man and they seemed to be talking. His lips curled into a devilish smile, leaning on his palm as he watched them.

"…what do we have here?"


End file.
